gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Freak For Finchel/S2 Sneak Peek
'Here's the little Finchel preview I promised. Well, it ended up not being so little. It's from the 'Meet The Parents' episode in S2. ' ---------------------------------------------------------- Inside the kitchen, a petite, brunette woman was standing with her back to them, singing along loudly to the Barbra Streisand song playing as she chopped vegetables. Audrey was sitting at the kitchen table, with a box of crayons and a Broadway themed coloring book. She was currently making Glinda’s dress pink. Elphie stepped in front of Caleb, shifting Topher in her arms as she rolled her eyes at the music. “Mom,” She said, and when she didn’t hear her, she repeated it, louder. “Mom!” Rachel turned her head at the sound of her name, then quickly turned off her music. Caleb noticed that there was an appliqué cat on the front of her sweater that Caleb felt like was staring at him. “Mom, this is Caleb,” Elphie said, and Caleb nodded in acknowledgement. “Caleb, this is my mom. I’d assure you she doesn’t do this often, but that would be a lie.” “Hi,” Rachel said quickly, cutting her daughter off. She dropped her knife back onto the cutting board so she could reach to shake Caleb’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.” “You too, Ms. Weston.” Caleb said, shaking her hand. “Or should I call you Mrs. Hudson?” “God, they both make me sound old…” She responded. “But I’d much rather you call me Mrs. Hudson.” She added, under her breath: “I’d rather not be associated with my ex-husband, thank you very much…” Apparently, she didn’t say it quietly enough, and Caleb’s eyebrow instinctively went up, wondering where that came from. “Dad slept with Mom’s college dance teacher,” Elphie said, walking over towards her mother. “It’s a long story,” Rachel interjected quickly, embarrassed by Elphie’s blunt explanation. “We’re not going to bother Caleb with this, are we?” Elphie resisted an eye roll, picking up a piece of carrot and popping it into her mouth, while Rachel took Topher, making one of those silly faces adults only made around babies at him. Topher laughed. Elphie chewed and swallowed. “Where’s Finn?” She asked. “Right here,” Caleb turned around, feeling suddenly intimidated when a man walked in who was probably taller than the rest of them put together. Mrs. Hudson smiled warmly at him, and Elphie moved to sit at the table next to Audrey, who was coloring thoughtfully. Caleb took the seat on her other side. Finn stopped at the table to kiss the top of Audrey’s head. She looked up at him, smiling. “Hi, Daddy.” “Hey, Princess.” Finn said, ruffling her hair. “What are you coloring?” “It’s from Wicked, Daddy.” Audrey announced, holding up her picture to happily show everyone. Rachel was unable to hold back her look of pride. Audrey turned to Elphie, smiling as she pointed to one of the witches in the picture, whose skin had already been colored green. “Look Elphie, it’s you!” Elphie, Rachel and Finn all laughed. “Yeah, Aud,” Elphie said. “You’re right.” “Your mom named you after a Broadway character?” Caleb asked. He'd thought it was Jewish or something. “Oh yeah.” Elphie, Rachel and Finn all said. Did they do this often? “How are you, Elph?” Finn asked, now turning his attention to his stepdaughter. Elphie shrugged, examining her bright red manicure instead of meeting Finn’s gaze. “I’m alright,” This curt dismissal didn’t seem to bother Finn, who was apparently used to this behavior from Elphie. “Hello, Mr. Hudson,” Caleb said, realizing he’d have to introduce himself. “I’m Caleb.” “Nice to meet you, Caleb.” Finn said, shaking his hand like Rachel had done. “Elphie’s told us about you.” He looked to Elphie as he said her name, but she was still staring at her hands. Without a comment or even an exasperated expression, Finn walked over to his wife. They kissed each other in greeting - clearly for a little too long for Elphie’s liking. “Eww,” She said. “God, you guys are going to make me a bulimic – you’re so sweet you make me wanna throw up.” Rachel gave her a look, while Finn actually half-smiled, before they turned back towards each other. “Hmm, I like that sweater.” Finn said, looking at the appliqué cat. Okay, Caleb saw what Elphie meant – only a blind person or a man totally in love would say that that cat looked good. “Thank you,” Rachel replied, continuing to smile at him. Elphie mimicked a gagging motion. Topher was visibly excited, throwing himself forward, arms outstretched, chorusing ‘dada’. Finn picked him up, directing that goofy half-smile at him, while Topher thrust his little body forward, so Finn had no choice but to hold him close. “So, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson,” Caleb said, trying to start a conversation since Elphie wasn’t exactly being social. “Are you happy to be back in Lima?” ---------------------------------------------------------- 'Writing this made me happy and sad at the same time. :( ' Category:Blog posts